What do I do?
Just found the game and don't know what to do? You've come to the right place! This beginner's guide has everything you need to know about starting off in Cubic Castles. Enable parental controls (Optional) If you're a parent or a guardian, you might want to restrict or/and monitor your child's activity in the game. This can be easily done by doing the following: #On the main page, click the little gear button "⚙'" on the bottom left side of the screen to get into settings. #In settings, select "'Parental Controls" and you'll be prompted onto the desired page. #Enable the controls by using the top "ON/OFF" slider and set a password. Doing so, the page will only be accessible with the use of this password. It will disallow your child from seeing and changing the controls. #Set the settings you desire and save the page. All done! Note - To see the chat logs on a PC version, open the Windows search bar, type in %appdata%, hit enter, open the "Cubic" folder, and navigate to another folder named "LOGS". Complete the Adventure The adventure is an advanced tutorial for both new and old players. It is the first thing new players see and play right away. Completing it might not give you any items or EXP, however it will teach you the basics of the game. Keep in mind that even higher level users can do the adventure realm if you are bored. If you'd like to enjoy the core game right away, the adventure can be left by using the "Leave Realm" button in the game's menu. But do not worry, you can always come back to where you left off. Just enter the double-crossed sword door whenever you're ready to continue, or want to replay it once again: Explore your Starter Realm The starter realm is your own world. It might be small, but it belongs to you! Have a look around, read the signs, open your starter gift, find useful items, collect some ingredients, and just get around it. It has a lot of useful stuff that will come in handy, and some tips that will get you started. To access the starter realm, you'd firstly need to either leave or complete the Adventure. This will put you into a New Player Lobby from which you can enter the door with a heart "♥" on it, which is your realm: Craft new items Why not create some new items, get to that Anvil and start putting in Ingredients or/and Blocks to your inventory and see what you can make! The more ingredients you gather, and the more variety they have, the more cool stuff you'll be able to make. Here's a sample recipe: The full recipe list can be found here - http://www.cubiccastles.com/recipes.php Level up Time to make your Qbee stronger and expand his abilities! To level up, you firstly need to gain enough EXP. This can be done by mining, building, completing Quests, and even Crafting. If you manage to level up, you will be able to choose a brand new Perk... and if you do it again, you'll be able to choose another one, and another one... Until you reach level 60 However, be sure to choose the perks you need. Not all of them will always be available to choose from, only 3 at a time. Your progress can be easily tracked on either the top left corner of the screen, or by going into the "Profile" page in your game menu. Explore the Overworlds Have a look around the world of Cubic Castles! You can visit the Official Realms, checks out some Mines, and even explore player Realms to see what they've built. Overworlds can be accessed through the big door in the middle of all Lobbies: Mine Blocks and Ingredients Need more blocks and items? Go mining! This is the best way to get the resources you need. Each Mine is unique and will contain different items, so be sure to check each one out and know what they offer. Just be careful out there, not all players are friendly and might try to steal the stuff you mined. Always pick up everything right away. Also, if your character is high enough Level and has the Geologist Perk, you might be lucky enough to find and mine some Gold and Silver: Complete Quests Still not comfortable to be on your own? Finish some quests and you'll get some useful tips alongside with EXP! The quests you receive at the start work as an after-tutorial guide. Be sure to complete each one and learn about the game even more. You can also purchase new quests from Cubit Store to gain for XP and even learn some more. Dress up in Clothes With the huge variety of vanity items, create your own style and impress your friends with your looks. Clothing can be bought from packs in the Cubit Store, however basic shirts and pants can be crafted and coloured. Scam Awareness Through Cubic Castles, there are many players, of which are not all honest. To help you stay safe and enjoy the game there are few tips to follow: - Never use a tip pig to trade, recent updates have made Cash Register's craftable, so they are easily obtainable. People who use Tip Pig's to trade are usually a scam! - Never give out realm permissions. One of the many features in Cubic Castles is the ability to trust players with building permissions in people's realms. Many people want to abuse this feature. Unless the player in question is a trusted player or someone you know very well, be very wary of who you give permissions to. - Drops games, don't play them, along with many other types of scam, a drop game is a very common one, you will be able to avoid it by not dropping items you do not want to lose in a realm other than yours! - Payaways were made illegal, but have been replaced by 'vendaways' where the user loads a vend with different items of varying worth. As with any transaction exercise caution. You might get an item you don't want, or pay too much for item. You might even miss the person changing out the vend for some reason, such as lag, and find your 1c item now cost you a whole lot more. - Cash register, even though these are safer than using Tip Pig's, there are some issues. ~ Always read the confirmation menu! ~ Some people try to change the level of pets or items so be sure to be aware! ~ At the bottom where it says "Accept" if you or the other person changes the trade it will be "..." for a few seconds, use this to make sure you are trading for the right item! > If under the unfortunate event that you have been scammed, use the "Report" button, that is situated in the menu when you press "Esc". > Do not use Holla to be rude, as remember, every player online can see it, including mods who will punish for inappropriate language! Extra page for more information: ScamAwareness Chat, Trade, and join a Clan Go out, chat, trade, make friends, and just socialise Cubic Castles is an MMO, which means there's lots other people to interact with. Find a clan that is friendly and join them, they might even help you out if you're in need! Clans are an excellent way to make friends, it's a whole new group of people that you can have fun with. However, not all players are nice. Be careful to who you talk and trade with, some of them might want to steal your items or harass you. If that happens, use the report button in the game menu and a Moderator will review the case. To trade safely, always use a Cash Register. If you completed the Adventure you should know that by now! Build your own place and challenges What more to say, just let your imagination run wild and build! Use the blocks and skills you've acquired throughout your journey, and build something others will adore... or rage whilst they try to complete it. Start your very own Farm! Just buy a 50 cubit worth Starter Farming Pack in the cubit store to start your very own farm! As you grow and harvest more plants, your farming level will increase, which gives you the ability to grant cool perks! Those perks can help you advance into a better farm- you can own farm animals like pigs, cows, and chicken! Check out this Farming Guide! NOTE YOU CAN ONLY BUY THE PACK ONCE